


We'll Be Fine

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: ...even thoughsomepeople have cold feet.A quiet moment, a sweet return.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135
Collections: Jangobi Week





	We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> for jangobi week 2020 day 2: undercover
> 
> \--
> 
> thanks to aliche for title and summary help!

“Your feet are freezing.”

Jango snorted. “That’s what you have to say?”

Obi-Wan smiled, not looking away from his datapad—some biography of a Nubian politician from years back. He’d been reading it, a chapter every night, for the past week. “Well, maybe if your feet weren’t cold,” he said, voice lilting in a familiar tease.

Jango rolled his eyes, pressing his cold feet even more firmly to Obi-Wan’s warm calves under the covers.

“Jango!”

“Really,” Jango said. “I return after months away—”

“It was only a few hours.”

“After suffering from the worst this godforsaken planet has to offer.”

“It was just some rain.”

“And this is how you treat your nomi?”

The word never failed to make Obi-Wan smile. He did so now, mouth curving even more broadly as he stared at his datapad, clearly not reading the words. “Jango,” Obi-Wan said, delighted, the way he always did.

Master Nu had dug the term out from the archives—a term for the a spouse of a Jedi, named after Nomi Sunrider. Jango liked to use it, liked to see Obi-Wan smile with the simple delight that came with it. Liked the way it made Master Dooku’s mouth twist every time he heard Jango introduced as his precious grandpadawan’s husband, as his _grandnomi_. 

Obi-Wan put his datapad down. He didn’t move away from Jango’s cold toes. “Jango,” he said, again. “Husband.”

Jango’s name was sweet in Obi-Wan’s mouth, and his mouth sweeter still as Jango cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to it. “Hello, Obi-Wan.”

“Welcome back,” Obi-Wan said. He was warm, and Jango pressed his chilled toes to Obi-Wan’s calves, pressed their bodies close. “Did you have a good time with Myles?”

“Mm,” Jango said. “He’s fine. Wouldn’t shut up about Satine’s hair and how good it looks in the sunlight or some nonsense like that.”

Obi-Wan laughed. It shook his entire body. He wound an arm around Jango. “Still?”

“It’s been four years,” he grumbled.

“We can’t all marry dashing Jedi Knights,” Obi-Wan teased, as he ran a hand along the curve of Jango’s shoulder. Even in the darkness, Obi-Wan shone, his voice like a beacon, his heart like a song.

“No,” Jango agreed. “He can’t.” He curled Obi-Wan close. The Temple was quiet around them, and Obi-Wan was so warm, and under the covers Jango held him close and was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> undercover more like under covers amirite
> 
> \--
> 
> thanks for reading and kudoing, if you want to find me you can:
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda (dm me on twitter for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
